


Kids in Love

by beatosuffers



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Akko was just going to pick up Diana from the airport after months of not seeing each other, she didn't expect to be the one being surprised.





	Kids in Love

Today is the day, Akko's finally going to see the love of her life- her girlfriend of 6 years- after being separated for 8 months due to the blonde's work. To say the brunette's excited is an understatement, there's bounce in her step as she walks through the airport, her stomach felt more like there's bees in it rather than butterflies, and her head is swimming with the thought of finally getting to see, hold and kiss Diana again-she felt like she could burst any moment just thinking about it.

There's only a few minutes left until she sees the blonde, there's already been announcement that their plane had already landed and the blonde just had to go through the baggage area and security before she is reunited with Akko. The first few months they were separated left Akko feeling like all the life and happiness has been sucked out of her. Diana makes sure to talk to Akko everyday especially to say goodnight and tell her how much she loves the brunette before Akko goes to sleep but that isn't enough. They never fail with the whole communication thing in their relationship no matter how long Diana goes away for her work sometimes but Akko is an affectionate person _physically_ , she'd always want her lover close to her as much as possible, she'd always want to cuddle her close as they slept, to kiss her good morning the next day and just do every single domestic thing with her and not being able to do all those things for 8 months made Akko feel so _drained_.

Due to the blonde's work as part of the magic council, the blonde would be away most of the time but that doesn't mean Akko could get use to Diana being away all the time and this is the first time Diana has been away for months, usually it'd only be a week or so but there's been a problem at the East that they had to take care of and Akko understands that but she had already decided she'd never let Diana be away for this long again.

 _I feel such a needy girlfriend but then again I am a needy girlfriend,_ she mused but then Akko snapped out of her thoughts when she could finally see passengers walking out along with their baggages.

The brunette started bouncing up and down from excitement, her eyes searching a beautiful blonde from the incoming people but her sight was suddenly blocked by a rose in front of her.

"Huh?" Akko looked up and saw a man probaly in his fifties with white hair peaking out at some places handing out the rose to her.

_Okay this is weird..._

"Just take it" the old man said with a smile. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, so confused as to why an old guys is giving her a rose but took his word and accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you?"

The old man just smiled and walked away.

Akko' eyes trailed off to the old man as he walks away trying to remember what he looks like just in case but as she turns around to go back to her goal to finding Diana with the sea of people her sight is once again blocked by another person handing out another rose.

This time it's a young woman and based from her uniform, a flight attendant from this airport. The woman flashed her a smile and Akko took the rose unconsciously, her mind trying to decipher what the heck is happening.

And as the flight attendant left, another woman came into view holding out a rose as she walks towards Akko.

_What the heck is happening?_

Akko took the rose with no hesitation this time just going with the flow with whatever this is.

Akko's looks at the three roses in her hand,  _Did I win something or is Sucy here and is just pranking me and most of all where the heck is Di-,_  her thought was cut off when she felt something nudge on her leg. Her eyes trailed down and saw a golden retriever with a rose on their mouth.

"Awwww" Akko's heart burst at the sight, "you're so cute!!!!" the brunette bent down to pet him and then took the rose from his mouth.

"Come here boy!" Akko heard someone yell, the golden retriever then ran towards the person and Akko saw it's a little boy with his family, they all smiled at Akko and the brunette couldn't help but smile back and waved them goodbye.

_This is getting weirder and weirder_

Akko then started searching for the blonde again, "honestly where is she??"

Someone then tapped on her shoulders and saw a man in uniform, _probably a pilot?,_ handing her out another rose. Akko just took it with no question this time and thanked the man.

Holding the five roses in hand, Akko started walking aimlessly just trying to find the blonde again. The brunette is suddenly feeling nervous and it's not the bad kind, it is the kind of nervousness Akko felt when she was about to ask Diana on a date, when she was debating internally after their date if she could kiss Diana, the type of nervousness she felt during their first time.

The brunette stopped on her tracks when two girls holding hand in hand as they walk towards her, both were holding one rose and as they finally reached Akko, just like the strangers before them they just gave her the roses and walked away but Akko could see how their smile, as if they knew something that she doesn't- heck Akko felt like all of those strangers knew something as if they're all part of some plan and Akko's the one that got left in the dark. Akko then ponders on the strangers, the roses and where the hell is Diana but her thoughts were cut off when she noticed that everything's gone silent.

Akko looked around and saw there were people looking at her with smile on their faces, "what?" she whispered to herself. The silence was then broken by the sound of heels cliking on the floor and Akko knows just who's walking, by just the sound of it and how she could feel the power and confidence in the air.

 _Diana's aura is just really something,_ Akko smiled, she then turned around to face the person she's been missing all these months and Akko's heart then started beating so fast, her cheeks feeling so warm, and her whole body felt like it's vibrating from so much happiness with the sight of the blonde holding out two flowers.

"Diana?" Akko asked, tears already forming at the conrner of her eyes. She just wants to hug the blonde already but she felt like it's not the time yet.

"Akko." Diana said her name softly, hearing the blonde said that in person after 8 months makes Akko knees feel weak- there's just something so heavenly when the blonde calls her name, it's like angels singing every single time.

"Here's a red carnation that symbolizes admiring and missing another person" Akko took the red carnation and admired the beauty of it, "Diana I-" but Akko was cut off when Diana held out the rose, the same kind of rose that strangers had been giving to her.

"A red rose that symbolizes love, passion and a way for someone to say I love you, I've been gone for 8 months and now you have 8 roses" the blonde chuckled softly and looked at Akko with those piercing blue eyes,"those 8 roses symbolizes those 8 months that I've been gone and never got the chance to tell you how much I love you in person, yes I say it you everyday through the phone and what not but it doesn't compare whenever I say it to you in person and as I look into your eyes."

The brunette felt like crying there and then as she took the rose, all throughout their relationship Diana's always the one with these sweet gestures which is not surprising since she is a noblewoman but it never fails to make Akko feel so special, that Diana would go all the way out just to tell her she missed her and that she loves  
her, and so Akko's maroon eyes met with Diana's blue ones and hoped to god that Diana could feel and see just how much Akko loves her, "I love you too Diana so much."

"I'm glad Akko" Diana said and in an instant the blonde fell to one knee and the brunette's heart suddenly stopped beating.

The brunette held on to the roses tightly as she saw Diana fumbling with a small red velvet box. The usual confident and stoic blonde looks so damn nervous that if they were in a normal circumstance, Akko wouldn't hesitate to tease Diana about it but now seeing the blonde looking flustered and shaking a little bit with what she's about to do, Akko can't help but love and admire the woman before her even more.

"Akko" Diana started off, "we've been together for 6 years, half of it spent during our time in Luna Nova, we didn't had a great start and I even hurt you the first time, we tease each other a lot and you even thought of me as your rival," the both of them chuckled at the thought, "but from the beginning I've actually admired you, how determined you are to become like Chariot, how much you train and work hard to get back your magic, and how much you try to learn and be better. You're so amazing and wonderful Akko and I hope you see that and I wish to be there for you every single day, to tell you just how amazing you are, to tell you how proud I am if you and most of all to tell you how much I love you."

The brunette's whole body is shaking, tears are already spilling out of her eyes with Diana's words and all she wants to do is scoop up Diana in her arms and kiss her and hope to god that that simple action could show what Akko's feeling right now and how much she loves the blonde.

"I want to wake up every morning next to you, to kiss you as you open your eyes for the day and then sleep besides you during the night and to kiss you as you drift off to sleep. I want to-" Diana's voice started shaking, "I want to build a family with you, I want to see a little Akko running around our house but if you don't want to then that's fine" the blonde then chuckled nervously, "those 8 months that I've been away from you, I realized how I can't live without you- how I want to spend every waking moment with you Akko, an empty bed is something I've been used to ever since I was a child but that changed because of you and now I could never sleep at night without you besides me. I thought I was okay being alone and that I'm used to it but ever since you came into my life, everything just changed, and it was so scary to think that one person has the power to turn my life around so much but I thank all my lucky stars that I have met you and that you are the person I'm willing to give my all and has the power to break me because I know you wouldn't. I love you so much Akko." the blonde then finally opened the red velvet box and revealed a golden ring.

**_Oh my god oh my god oh my god_ **

"Kagari Atsuko, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Instead of answering with the traditional yes or no, Akko pulled up Diana and kissed her with so much vigor. Akko could taste her tears (or was it Diana's also?) but nonetheless the kiss after 8 months of no contact and affection felt like Akko's soul has ascended to heaven.

They both forgot that they were in a public place, with people still staring at them until they heard the round of applause. The two broke apart with their cheeks tainted red.

Diana then look at Akko still unsure of her answer, "so is it a yes or a no?"

"Oh my god Diana, what do you think?" Akko teased.

"I was just making sure!" Diana said covering her face, embarrassed with the public display of affection.

The brunette then pried off the blonde's hands on her face and once the blonde's face was free from her own hands, Akko cupped the blonde's face and looked straight into her eyes, "yes Diana I will marry you" and kissed her once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes!!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me so much happiness and so if you ever leave one, I'm already so thankful of you <3


End file.
